Stars
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: The road to stardom for Yui and Azusa starts with the basics...Such as getting used to each other 24/7. How will Yui cope? Will Azusa crack under pressure? Keep an eye out! This could get a little rough ;)
1. Chapter 1

Azusa Nakano sat in the car which Yui Hirasawa, her girlfriend, was in the driver's seat of.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Azusa looked to her girlfriend who squeezed her hand.

"Because you can't come back."

Azusa looked to the household that was owned by her parents and steadily lowered her head closing her eyes.

Yui watched this and held Azusa's hand tightly. They had decided to marry each other against all odds and there was next to nothing to say anymore. They had a job as parts of a band called: Together Fused.

"You don't have to come with me."

Azusa opened her eyes and looked to her parents house. "But?"

"If you don't come with me, however, you can't change your mind. It is a one way decision."

Azusa watched as she could see Sunlight bouncing off of the car's paintwork. It was a Toyota Rav-4 in metallic blue.

Yui let go off Azusa's hand and placed it onto the steering wheel.

Both Mr and Mrs Nakano were watching from their household's door frame. Waiting to see what their daughter was going to do. Would she go back to them? Or would she make something of herself and make them proud of her?

Yui took in a deep shaking breath which Azusa noted.

"You don't have too. In fact...Why don't you stay here? I know I wanted to be with you forever...But if you can't, then you can't. It's as simple as that."

Azusa bit her lower lip. She was struggling with both decisions and emotions. On one hand, she could have everything she ever wanted and be with Yui. On the other, she could revert back to being an introvert that was always stuck inside her current way of life.

Azusa looked to Yui and saw that the older girl was still looking at her. She had a warm expression that she couldn't quite fathom on her face.

"Time's up Azusa..."

Azusa hitched her breath. Yui never used her actual name unless it was a serious topic or something, like her...But...Was...

"You're dealing with the rest of your life in a car that I own. I understand if you-"

Yui blinked in shock as Azusa reached over and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her into a deep kiss and looking into her eyes.

"I'm coming with you. Heaven only knows what you'll do on your own~"

Yui still had her mouth open and her eyes slightly closed. "Are you..."

Azusa smiled. "Don't make me say it again"

Yui nodded. "You're the boss" She looked to Mr and Mrs Nakano as she switched the engine on. Nodding at them when they started to wave.

Azusa turned and waved to her parents, feeling tears form. "Let's go Yui..."

"Right you are"

* * *

A few houses away

* * *

Ritsu was wondering around with her little brother when she spotted Yui's Rav-4 outside the Nakano household...Which only meant one thing.

"Private! Shit..." She raced away from Satoshi who stood blinking in confusion. Then he started to give chase.

"Sis? Oh great!"

Before Ritsu could get there however, Yui had got the Rav-4 away...

And so the Light Music Club's best guitarists...

Were gone.

What lay next for Yui and Azusa?

* * *

A/N:- We'll see...In the next chapter ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Stars - Chapter 2

* * *

Azusa sat quietly in the car while Yui parked up and raced into the Hirasawa household to grab her "stuff". Some last minute items which she had forgotten.

"Geez...How long does it take to get some things!?"

Azusa felt bored. She looked out of the window and looked around. There was nothing really to note so she went back to playing with her mobile/cell.

After a few seconds however, not even long enough for Azusa to play any decent games, she heard shouting as the boot to the car opened.

"Onee-chan! Where are you going!? You've got things to do! Come back in here! I haven't finished!"

Yui on the other hand deposited what felt like bricks into the back of the car and shook her head.

"No can do Ui! See, I've got to get me and Azu-nyan out of town - We've got a long journey so I can't just drop everything and come to you this time! Bye bye!"

Ui's figure appeared by Azusa's door window as Yui got in the driver's side.

"Stop right there Onee-chan! You can't do this! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Azusa sighed out and opened the door window. "Ui"

Ui stopped and looked at Azusa. "Azusa..."

Azusa looked at Ui with a look of complete understanding which had Ui stop frozen in her tracks.

"I know you're upset, mad even, but Yui really wants to do this. I've not seen her this determined since she got down on her knee and wanted to marry me. Me. Of all people. She could have had anyone, and I literally mean, anyone. I'm not going to turn my back on her and you should be happy for her that she's making something of herself. She's learnt to be more...I dunno..." She looked to Yui who was putting on her seat-belt and focusing on the road ahead - Possibly thinking out the best route. "Domesticated? That and she has worked hard to get her driving license...Which, hey, none of us thought she could get...I guess what I'm saying is..."

Ui opened her eyes wide. "Azusa..."

Azusa nodded with a smile appearing on her face. "I love her. I trust her...And perhaps...Perhaps you should show that you trust her as well. Because I sure as hell know you love her to bits like I do!"

Yui looked over to Azusa and Ui. "I'm sorry to interrupt...We need to go now"

Azusa nodded and waved at Ui, rolling the window up.

Ui, taking this opportunity waved at her sister. "I love you sis! Take care you two!"

Yui smiled and nodded, giving Ui the peace symbol she had given her before in the auditorium all that time ago.

Azusa smiled also and waved at Ui.

The car driving off, where would it head next?

Who knew?

Azusa blinked as a thought popped up in her head, "Oh, by the way, Yui?"

Yui nodded timidly. "Yes?"

Azusa looked to her, "Where, exactly, are we going?"

"Fuck if I know."

"EH!?"

Yui waved her left hand that she took off of the steering wheel momentarily. "Nah, I know, we're going to a house I've bought...I've also bought you some Nekomimi to wear when we get there"

Azusa sat back in her chair, "You've gotta be bloody kidding me..." She was exasperated...Could she really survive this?

Only time would tell...

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter will come soon! (I hope xD)


	3. Chapter 3

Stars - Chapter 3

* * *

It took forever to get their stuff into the house which Yui had brought for the pair of them. It was...For want of a better word: HUGE.

It was much bigger then either of their parents house's, but it was still smaller then their friend Mugi's summer houses...But it was still nice either way.

Azusa looked to Yui as the latter had come down from the upstairs bedroom. It had two floors.

"Yui?"

Yui looked at her. "Yeah?"

Azusa pointed to all around them. "This looks expensive...How on Earth did you afford this?" She groaned. "Don't tell me you got a loan..."

Yui nodded. "Well, kinda. I promised a friend that I'd get to professional level in my guitar, alongside playing with you, and work the loan off. So-"

Azusa sighed out. "You're renting this place?" She whispered.

Yui shook her head. "No...I think it's more of a Right to Buy kind of thing. Where I've bought over half the house, my friend owns the other half, so you can have that side-" She pointed to the cleaner side of the house.

Azusa blinked. "How come?"

"'Cause you're cleaner than me"

Azusa nearly fell over her feet. "What's THAT got to with anything!?"

Yui sighed out this time. "Simply because I have to sort out things on this side. Apparently she had...Ewwwwww..." She walked over to a side of the house which needed DIRE cleaning, IE: Spiders cobwebs all over the place with some damp spots.

Azusa sighed and walked over to Yui. "DO you want help?"

Yui shook her head. "Nah, I've got this. You rest up. You've had a long ol' day-"

"We've BOTH had a long day, Yui! Besides...Who is this friend?"

Yui froze and Azusa shook her head. "It's someone I know, isn't it?"

Yui shook her head. "Nope"

"Mugi?"

"No!"

Azusa put her hands on her hips. "Alrighty then, who?"

Yui bit her lip. "I'll tell you later~"

Azusa sighed out. "Alright, fine, just be more honest with me...'kay? I can't be a good wife...If you keep hiding things from me"

Yui nodded. "I understand. Don't worry, I'll let you know later"

Azusa nodded. "Make sure you do."

"Alright, you want some food? I'll cook if you want? I had some lessons from Ui"

"What do you mean by 'Some'?" Azusa stressed the edge of the sentence. She wanted to be ALIVE afterwards after all! "How many have you had?"

"Around 30?"

Azusa smiled to herself. "Just one more and I'll let you cook for me"

Yui winned. "Azu-nyan!"

Azusa giggled. "Alright, Alright. Just be careful with it okay?"

Yui nodded. "Leave it too me!"

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"I tell you I saw them pull away from me!"

"It's not on purpose Ritsu..."

"I know, sure as hell, that it was! DAMNIT!"

Ui winced as she covered her ears. "Please don't use that kind of language..."

Ritsu sighed and sat down again. "Look, all I know is that we've lost our best guitarists. We need new ones..." She cast an eye over Ui and looked her up and down - causing Ui to blush.

"Ummm...Ritsu?"

Ritsu nodded. "Yeah?"

"Could...Could you stop staring? I...I'm know I'm not that pretty...So, please-"

Mugi cut her off. "Actually, you're quite adorable Ui. You need to give yourself more credit. I know, if I was a guy, I'd be trying to have your affection no matter the cost to myself~"

The room went completely quiet as Ui figeted and tried to fight an inflamed blush that refused to go away.

"And I know what I'd do if we were-" Mugi's words were cut off as Ritsu put her hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Yes, Mugi, I'm sure we all know you'd love to have Yui's little sister as your favourite item. But you can't...At least, not until you talk to her..."

Ui felt as though she was going to explode so she stood up, wobbly, and got out of the room as fast as she could. Much to the annoyed groan from Mio.

"AGAIN, you embarrass Ui, Mugi...You really have to control that lewd temperment of yours"

Mugi looked down as Ritsu released her... Bad idea.

"Like you and Ritsu you mean?"

Both Mio and Ritsu went bright red with Mio looking herself up and down and Ritsu doing a choking animation several times.

"MUGI!"

Mugi looked at her. "What? It's better then a, you know, up your thingy whatsit"

Mio felt her head connect with the desk while Ritsu...Well, let's just say that Ritsu was busy trying NOT to be sick.

"What do you WATCH!?"

Mugi was about to reel off the TV shows she had seen but stopped and kept it to herself...Much to the RELIEF of the others.

* * *

Chapter 3 done...Chapter 4 soon...I hope ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Stars - Chapter 4! =D

* * *

"Ummm, Yui?"

Yui wiped her mouth from the meal she had polished. "Yeah?"

"That was...Good, thank you" Azusa bashfully smiled as she drunk her orange juice drink that Yui had poured her earlier with a blush on her face.

Yui smiled. "You're more than welcome, Azusa!"

Both girls went silent. Yui had actually called Azusa by her name rather then the nickname that Azusa had gotten used to.

"Why..."

Yui blinked. "Why what?"

Azusa looked down and then up at Yui again. "Why aren't you using my nickname?" She leaned across the table towards her girlfriend. "You know I like it!" She saw Yui move back slightly.

This was odd.

"Yui...What's wrong?" Azusa whispered.

Yui bit her lower lip and shook slightly. "No...Nothing!" She squeaked. "I'm just thi...thinking...Nothing serious..."

'She doesn't stutter unless something's wrong...' Azusa sighed and stood up, walking around the table (Thankfully it was similar to the one at the Hirasawa residence, so Yui was almost trapped), and placed a hand on Yui's shoulder. "I'm not going to be angry. I just want to ask you what's wrong, I feel as though..."

Yui lowered her head. "I'm okay Azusa. Just thinking. I have to get it right. I can't have anything, and I mean ANYTHING, wrong for you. I promised you, I'd look after you, and I damn well will!"

Azusa felt herself blush as she let go of Yui's shoulder. "I...Ummm...Okay..." She gulped and walked back around to the other side of the table. "Just be more honest with me, okay?"

Yui nodded. "You've got it!" She winked at her which caused Azusa's cheeks to burn red.

Yui finished her drink and stood up. "Alright, time to get to work!" She rolled up her sleeve's and begun to go about cleaning up (The dishes first) - Much to Azusa's astonishment.

"Y...You're gonna CLEAN up!?"

Yui nodded. "Yeah"

Azusa felt her mouth open and close on its own - Multiple times. "I...Well I...Did Ui teach you?"

Yui put a finger to her lip. "Yeah" She trailed off. "Kinda, she gave me tips about how best to be the most best girlfriend for you, Azu-nyan!"

Azusa sweat dropped. "I see..."

[Later that evening]

Yui looked at the remote in Azusa's hands. "I wanna watch the cat programme!" She wined.

Azusa smirked. "We can watch that in a minute, lemme just watch the news for a few minutes..."

"Azu-nyaaaan!"

Azusa felt like she had some kind of weird power over Yui...And she was enjoying it. "Oh Yui..."

Yui blinked and looked to her. "What?"

They were both on the sofa. Either side...Which could only mean one thing...

"TICKLE ATTACKS!" Azusa yelled, declaring war as she pounced on Yui. No, literally, she pounced on her!

"ACK!" Yui fell backwards as the pair laughed with Yui laughing the most due to being tickled. "No! Please! I never! GAH!"

After a few minutes Azusa ended up beneath Yui due to some crazy gravity logic.

"Ummm...Truce?" Azusa mumbled but gulped when she saw a glint in Yui's eye. "Yui...No! Bad Yui! Don't do it!" She saw her girlfriend's arms coming closer. "I can't take...No...Ahahaha...Stop! Ahhahahaha! STOP!"

Yui didn't stop tickling though. Not until poor Azusa was out of breath and her eyes were read from the laughter.

It seemed that even Yui knew when to stop.

"I was thinking..."

Yui froze and saw Azusa giggle so she relaxed...A little. "Yeah?"

"How's about we go to that newly renovated city tomorrow?"

Yui put a finger to her lip but...Without her hand to balance her...She fell on top of Azusa.

"GAH!"

Yui squirmed as she tried to get off. "Gah! Azu-nyan! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please! Forgive me! I'll do anything!"

Azusa smirked. "Anything?"

Yui nodded. "Please!"

Azusa let out a fake sigh as Yui got off (FINALLY) and rolled over to another side of the sofa. "Oh alright, it'll take no more cookies for that to happen though. I'm not at the stage where you can lay on top of me...at least...not directly" She whispered as she went red.

Yui went pink for a different reason. "NOT THE COOKIES!" She hollored. "Please no!"

Azusa giggled. "Nope!" She said in a sing-song voice. "No more cookies for Yui or Me! Healthy is the way to beeeeee!"

Yui started to sweat but then stopped. "What's the city called?"

Azusa put a finger to her lip. "Nakagoakan...I think?"

Yui smiled in an instant. "I've heard of that place. I'll look up the places I can park the car, you go and get yourself ready for bed!"

"I'm not 5 anymore" Azusa pouted as she crossed her arms, "You can't tell me when to go to bed Yui..." She mumbled.

Yui thought back to what Ritsu once said and her smile turned to a cheeky grin. "If you don't have an early night, you'll have no energy for the city tomorrow...Am I right?"

Azusa felt like reality had just slapped her one in the face as she gasped. "Alright! Alright! I'll go to bed!...Geez!" Azusa eventually got up and switched the TV off.

'That got her' Yui smiled and got up. "Alright, then I'll get to researching the route. I'll see you tomorrow Azu-nyan"

Azusa nodded and yawned. "Night night Yui"

Yui smiled. "Nighty night kitten~" She teased.

Azusa went bright red and (almost) stormed off. "MOU!"

* * *

Chapter 5 is coming! Please bear with me! =D


End file.
